User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 14: Nightmare Hunt
As I prepared for my trip back to the Forgotten Carrier, I gripped the dagger my father gave me. It does feel like a prized possession, given that its not stained with blood unless he cleans it after each kill. It felt light after swinging it and stabbing it into the air but there's no weight difference when holding it still or swinging it like a short sword. I placed it back into the sheath of the dagger and set it on my belt. I checked for Achilles to see if he prepared Kisa for the trip before opening a portal that leads me towards Kisa. Achilles: This will be one hard trip. Hunt Kisa's nightmare before the damage becomes even worse. Me: Do I need to worry about anything else? Achilles: Worry about how she attacks, movement and direction. I nod, showing that I could do it but with Kisa at my side, maybe I could use my Oracle arm against her. When we both met, I asked her about what to do after we ended her nightmare. Kisa: Maybe we both could be together?? Me: I got Laura beside me.... Kisa: Heheh... I'm kidding Arthur-san. I don't wanna ruin your relationship with her. I sighed at Kisa who giggled at me, knowing that this could be bad. She stopped giggling, knowing that we're close to our location to terminate the nightmares that haunt her mind. When we appeared from the portal that leads us to the Forgotten Carrier, I don't seem to find Kisa's nightmare anywhere. She tugged my shoulder and pointed at the figure stabbing the dead Quadriga that seemed to be the saem Quadriga that attacked us before leaving. Kisa: Mom.... Me: Remember anything?? Kisa: She murdered me... I felt some deep silence between us, which I thought it was a lie at first. I touched her shoulder to see her face but she's showing deep hatred towards her mother. I knew something was wrong the moment she showed it but she turned to my face and gripped my hand. Kisa: Arthur, please lend me your strength to destroy that nightmare before I become someone else. I thought about it through my mind over and over. With a conclusion, I decided to help her with the strength I have. I patted her head, telling her that I will help her with whatever I have just for her sake. Kisa: ありがと, アーサー.(Thank you, Arthur.) Me: No problem Kisa.... I'm always helping out people. She told me her plans to take down her nightmare but I noticed something different from her nature. She would be usually kind hearted but then something flipped a switch in her, causing her to become different. I don't know what Achilles installed in her but I'm willing to give what ever I know to her. Kisa: Are you prepared for this? She won't be easy as you already know about her strengths and speed. Me: I'm ready for this. I went in first as planned to distract and weaken her with the dagger given. Slowly walking behind her, I raised the dagger and stabbed her, hearing her scream and shaking me off her back. I was tossed aside and jumped back on my feet, sensed the same bloodthirst from before. Me: Not this time!!! Both me and Kisa's nightmare which is apparently Kisa's mother are locked in combat. We both traded blows but something seemed off her. She didn't seem to be showing any signs of pain before I remembered the signal Kisa shown. I backed twice then raised a peace symbol with my fingers, the signal that Kisa told me to use so she could strike from behind with her upgraded scythe. I waited for the moment for her to strike and get distracted by her so I can do the same. Me: C'mon Kisa.... Where are you...... I couldn't sense Kisa's location as if she disappeared from the area but a gleam of light shone behind the nightmare and stabbed it from the body, what it appears to be a larger scythe from the blade part. Kisa: I had to prepare... Now die... She tossed it up and continously slice it apart so many times I couldn't even count. After all that, I grabbed my dagger and put it back into its sheath. I'm surprised that it wasn't damaged when she was doing that. She thanked me for helping her, but she wanted the favour in return as a kiss. I think its a commerative celebration as thanks so that she can remember it well. Me: Alright... I kissed her at the cheek as a reward but she told me late that she wanted a kiss at the lips. Another portal opened as our way back and before we entered it, I directly kissed her at the cheeks as proof of our relationship although I know Laura will be mad at me for kissing another girl. Kisa: Um... Um... Um... Um... Um... Um... Um... Um...?!?!?!?! Me: It's alright, I'll explain everything to her. When we returned back into my room, Laura was waiting for me with something in mind that I don't know what she's thinking at the moment. She asked me if I solved the problem and I replied with a hug, whispering it into her ear that I solved it with a little of teamwork. Knowing that Kisa is resting in peace, I have a thought about visiting her but then with Laura right beside me, I don't know if I can do this or not. My parents barged in without giving any knocks, starting with my father who asked me the same question Laura asked. My mother came in with a smile and told my father that it was already solved because she had communications with the Aragami she controls. Me: So is Achilles a minion or a servant towards you?? Diane: He's actually a close friend who saved my life. Markus: Yeah... Until me and him battled until we're both exhausted, and that's how I got this scar on my eye. We became fighting buddies and represtatives of both factions until they started killing each other.... Me: Some past you three have.... I sighed at the backstory but then I feel safe from this whole situation. With Kisa's mother out of her head and coming to rest in peace, I feel like this can be something I should remember for te rest of my life. Few months later I flipped towards the bunch of letters that were supposed to be for me but I noticed a strange letter with a heart shape for Laura. Me: Is this another joke??? I tossed the letter towards Laura's area and leave it there, hoping I made the right choice. Category:Blog posts